Interview
by aniranzracz
Summary: Sahabat adalah seseorang yang menyayangimu seperti ibumu, mengkhawatirkanmu seperti ayahmu, bicara dan mengerti dirimu seperti saudara perempuanmu, dan—tentu saja—berkelahi dengan dirimu seperti saudara laki-lakimu -NewFic from aniranzracz -ForMayBdayFic -Mind to RnR? Thank you! :D


**Interview**

_07 May 2013_

Harry Potter © JK Rowling

Lily POV

Untuk 8D… sekaligus BirthdayFic Eca (hari ini), Dilla (14/15/kapan?), Ulya (17), Nisa (17), Kakek (22 kah?) dan lainnya :D wyatb, Guys! *Fire-Whisky* *detensi dengan McGonagall*

Happy Reading :D

-000-

Ada di antara mereka kadang-kadang membuatku bingung.

"Hei, Prongs!" teriak Sirius kesal karena James berhasil menjambak rambutnya. Sirius memang kalah dalam permainan Gobstones yang mereka berempat (Marauders) mainkan, dan sebagai hukumannya ia harus dijambak oleh seluruh anggota Marauders secara bergantian. Harry kecil, yang ikut menonton permainan tersebut, bertepuk tangan heboh sambil melompat-lompat. "Jangan menjambak terlalu keras, oke? Untuk mengembalikan modelnya seperti semula aku harus ke salon, dan membayar mahal, lalu—"

"Paling kau hanya mencemplungkannya ke dalam got, Siri," timpal Peter sambil nyengir. Lalu ia bergegas bahu membahu dengan James untuk menjambak rambut hitam lurus milik Sirius. Harry yang awalnya hanya bertepuk tangan akhirnya ikut membantu dengan tangan kecilnya.

"Harry!" seru Sirius sambil berusaha melindungi kepalanya. "Kau membuatku sakit hati! Aku Ayah-mu oke?"

"Hei!" seruku dan James bersamaan, tidak terima dengan kalimat Sirius.

Awalnya aku hanya ingin menonton saja, tapi aku tidak akan tinggal diam jika Sirius berkata bahwa dia adalah ayah Harry. Kalau dia ayah Harry, berarti aku… istrinya Sirius. Tidak, terima kasih.

"Berani bilang seperti itu lagi?" tanya James kesal sambil menjambak Sirius lebih kuat lagi.

Sirius nyengir di tengah-tengah ringisan kesakitannya. "Hehe, sori Lils. Tapi aku memang ayah baptisnya Harry. Dan oke oke, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, Prongs. Ngomong-ngomong sudah, dong? Aku bisa luka, nih!"

Setelah lima menit Sirius berusaha menghentikan jambakan dari ketiga orang tersebut—sebenarnya Remus ada, tapi ketika adu jambak itu berlangsung heboh, dia berjalan ke meja makan untuk menyantap sup krim yang baru saja kumasak dengan diam-diam—akhirnya mereka berhenti.

"Lagi!" pinta Harry sambil nyengir, membuat Sirius pura-pura pingsan di lantai. Anehnya, bukan menolong Sirius, Harry malah tertawa senang ketika Sirius pura-pura pingsan.

Mungkin bakat jahil James menurun ke Harry.

Berusaha menghentikan Harry yang baru saja menghambur ke rambut Sirius, aku langsung memanggil mereka semua. "Hei, sup krim-nya sudah jadi, nih. Mau dimakan, tidak?" tanyaku. Lalu aku menatap Remus dengan senyum jahil. "Remus sudah tambah tiga porsi."

Remus membelalak sambil menggeleng. Mulutnya penuh dengan sup sehingga ia tidak bisa berbicara.

Dan sebelum ia sempat menelan sup tersebut untuk menjelaskan semuanya—oke, aku bohong kalau dia sudah tambah tiga porsi—James dan Sirius sudah menghambur duluan untuk menjambak Remus. Harry akhirnya ikut-ikutan juga.

"Moony!" seru Sirius melengking. "Kau makan tidak bilang-bilang ya!"

"Pantas aku merasa ada yang kurang tadi!" tambah James.

"Yey… lagi!" timpal Harry sambil menyentuh rambut lurus keemasan milik Remus.

Sementara adu jambak yang sama—hanya beda targetnya—itu berlangsung lagi, aku langsung menyelamatkan satu porsi sup krim untuk diriku sendiri. Bahaya kalau aku tidak segera mengambil sup krim tersebut. Karena jangankan supnya, mungkin wadah tempat supnya juga akan Peter atau Sirius sikat.

"Sudah," kataku iba ketika melihat ekspresi Remus. "Lebih baik kalian ambil sup ini sebelum aku habiskan."

Lalu semuanya bergegas menghambur ke sup krim yang kusediakan tanpa peduli dengan rambut Remus yang tampaknya seperti ingin lepas dari kulit kepalanya.

Ketika mereka makan pun mereka bercanda dan adu pukul seperti—

Oke, aku lupa menjelaskan awal kalimatku tadi kenapa berada di tengah-tengah mereka membuatku bingung.

Aku Lily, seperti yang sudah kalian ketahui. Dan aku menikah dengan seorang James Potter—yang diam-diam kuakui gila dan sangat jahil—yang merupakan salah satu anggota Marauders.

Marauders. Seumur-umur barusan aku mendapatkan kumpulan orang-orang yang kelewat jahil seperti mereka.

Mereka bersahabat, tentu saja. Mereka sangat dekat satu sama lain. Bahkan bisa dibilang James adalah jin yang menyamar—bukan James—jika tidak bersama Marauders, Sirius adalah Boggart yang juga menyamar jika tidak bersama Marauders, dan selanjutnya. Sampai Remus dan Peter.

Nah, itu dia yang membuatku bingung.

Mereka bersahabat… tapi kenapa setiap mereka bertemu mereka berkelakuan seperti… baru saja bertemu musuh sendiri?

Seperti tadi. Remus makan duluan, mereka malah menghukum Remus. Bukannya meng-oke-kan untuk kebahagiaan—er, mungkin bahasaku kurang tepat—Remus. Dan jika sahabatnya terkena hukuman—seperti Sirius tadi—mereka malah dengan riang hati membuat hukuman itu lebih menyengsarakan untuk sahabatnya.

Aneh. Tidak seperti persahabatan lain.

Memangnya bersahabat itu seperti itu?

Atau mereka membuat jenis persahabatan yang baru?

Atau mereka sebenarnya hanya berpura-pura saja bersahabat untuk—

"Hei, Lils?"

Aku tersentak kecil. Kaget karena lambaian tangan Sirius di hadapanku. Sisanya—Harry, James, Peter, dan Remus—ikut menatapku heran.

"Eh? A-apa?" tanyaku kaget. "Kalian benar-benar membuatku kaget…."

"Kau kenapa, Honey?" tanya James.

"Aku? Aku… aku kenapa?"

Remus mengangkat bahunya dengan santai, lalu melanjutkan santapannya. Peter yang menjawab, "Biasanya kalau Sirius dan James mulai melempar-lempar macaroni atau makanan lain, kau yang paling pertama meledak…."

Sirius mengangguk. "Bagus sih, kau tidak marah. Tapi agak lain kalau kau tidak marah… hei, tapi itu bagus. Tapi… aneh… tapi bukannya aku mengharapkanmu marah, oke? Aku hanya… pokoknya—"

"Maksudmu apa sih, Pads?" tanya James kesal. Lalu ia melempar Sirius dengan sebutir macaroni lagi—tepat kena hidung mancung Sirius.

Sirius menjerit. "Prooooooooooooooooooooongs!"

"Padfoooooooooooooooooooooooooooot!" balas James.

Peter tidak ingin kalah. Kali ini Remus—yang sama sekali tidak berdosa—yang jadi sasarannya. "Mooooooooooooooooooonnyyy!"

Remus mengangkat alisnya santai. "Hm? Apa?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Remus. Semuanya sibuk melempar-lempar macaroni dalam sup krim—tidak terkecuali Harry yang tadinya diam dan makan dengan tertib.

"Hei," kataku pelan. "Sudah."

Jelas tidak ada yang mendengar. Seruan mereka sudah seruan dengan level suara mendekati suara Ultrasonik, dan suaraku bahkan—saking kecilnya—mungkin tidak dapat diangkut oleh angin ke mana pun.

Setelah macaroni dalam sup mereka habis, baru mereka berhenti.

"Tuh kan," kata James.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"Rasanya lain," ujar Sirius. "Kalau kau tidak meledak dan melerai perkelahian kami."

"Memangnya kau sedang memikirkan apa sih, Lils?" tanya Remus, tiba-tiba saja ikut peduli dengan pendapat ketiga temannya tersebut. "Kau ada masalah, ya?"

"Masalah apa?" tanya James cepat, bahkan sebelum gema suara Remus hilang dan aku sempat menarik napas.

Aku langsung menggeleng, meluruskan semuanya. "Tidak ada masalah apa-apa. Aku hanya sedang…"

Sedang apa ya bagusnya? Merenung? Mencari jawaban? Berpikir?

"Sedang apa?" tanya James tidak sabar.

"Sedang berpikir," jawabku cepat.

"Berpikir apa?"

Tanyakan, atau tidak? Tanyakan, atau tidak?

"Er… tidak, kok," ujarku. "Bukan apa-apa. Hanya sesuatu yang tidak penting dan mungkin menurut kalian menggelikan."

Hening. Semuanya meletakkan sendok-garpu mereka dalam mangkok dan menatapku tajam, sukses membuatku salah tingkah.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"Lily…" kata mereka semua kompak. "Cerita. Sekarang."

Aku menghela napas. "Oke, oke… Jangan menatapku seperti itu, oke? Aku hanya berpikir tentang… kalian."

"Kami kenapa?" tanya Remus.

"Ada yang aneh?" tanya Peter lagi.

"Bukannya kami memang biasa berkelahi satu sama lain?" tanya Sirius.

"Atau kami membuatmu terganggu?" tanya James.

Mereka berempat memang kompak. Sangat kompak.

"Bukan," kataku. "Jelas tidak ada yang salah dari kalian. Aku hanya berpikir tentang kalian. Kalian kan kenal sejak kecil… dan sebenarnya kalian bersahabat tidak, sih?"

"Bersahabat, dong!" seru Sirius.

"Nah, kalian bersahabat tapi ketika bertemu… kalian seperti bertemu musuh masing-masing. Kalau ada yang kena hukuman—seperti Sirius tadi—kalian malah tambah menyengsarakan hukuman itu untuk sahabat kalian sendiri…."

Sirius dan James langsung menghambur di sebelahku. Sirius di sisi kiriku, dan James di sisi kananku. Kursi yang kami bertiga pakai hanya satu kursi sehingga sangat sempit untuk dipakai duduk bertiga.

"Kalian kenapa, sih?" tanyaku risih. "Sempit!"

"Lanjutkan ceritamu, Adik Kecil," ujar Sirius sok dewasa. Padahal dilihat dari kelakuan jelas aku yang lebih dewasa. Jangankan dari kelakuan. Dari tanggal lahir saja tidak ada jaminan dia lahir duluan dibandingkan denganku.

Di tengah-tengah kesempitan yang luar biasa menyesakkan itu, aku terpaksa melanjutkan ceritaku. "Kan sebagai sahabat seharusnya kalian saling mendukung, tidak berkelahi, dan kalau ada hukuman, sebaiknya kalian berusaha menghilangkan hukuman itu untuk sahabat kalian sendiri…."

"Oh, oh, oh," kata Sirius sambil menggoyang-goyangkan telunjuknya di hadapanku. "Kau tidak tahu yang sebetulnya, Dik."

"Aku bukan adikmu, oke?"

Tanpa memerhatikan protesku, Sirius melanjutkan, "Kami saling membantu, tentu saja. Mungkin kau baru tahu kalau setiap Remus bertransformasi, kami bertiga menemaninya. Kami bahkan belajar menjadi Animagus untuk itu…."

Aku membelalak. "Ha? Kukira hanya James yang menjadi Animagus tidak terdaftar!"

Remus menggeleng. "Tidak, Lil."

"Animagusku tikus," kata Peter setelah menghirup kuah sup. "Animagus Sirius adalah anjing dan Animagus James, seperti yang kautahu, adalah rusa jantan."

Sebelum aku sempat berkata-kata, James sudah memotongku.

"Dan tentu saja kami selalu mendukung satu sama lain," ujar James. "Memangnya kau tidak memerhatikan mereka bertiga selalu menjadi Cheerleaders ("Hei, aku tidak menjadi Cheerleader, Prongs!" protes Sirius) kalau aku bertanding Quidditch, _Hun_?"

"Dan mereka bertiga menemaniku ke dapur kalau aku lapar," kata Peter.

"Kami ke Hogsmeade bersama, pindah pelajaran bersama, menu sarapan kami sama, pelajaran seusai OWL yang kami ambil pun sama. Bahkan kalau tidur tidak jarang satu kasur kami pakai berempat," timpal Remus.

"Peter yang mendominasi tempat tidur, ngomong-ngomong," kata James kesal. "Aku pasti jatuh ke bawah setiap tengah malam."

"Aku juga!" seru Sirius dan Remus bersamaan.

Peter hanya nyengir lebar.

"Kukira—"

"Jadi jangan mengira kami tidak bersahabat walaupun kami sering berkelahi satu sama lain," ujar James sambil nyengir. "Oke, _Sweetheart_?"

Sirius merangkulku. "Berkelahi dalam Marauders adalah tanda persahabatan."

"Sahabat adalah seseorang yang menyayangimu seperti ibumu, mengkhawatirkanmu seperti ayahmu, bicara dan mengerti dirimu seperti saudara perempuanmu, dan—tentu saja—berkelahi dengan dirimu seperti saudara laki-lakimu," ujar James berkesimpulan.

Aku hanya bisa diam.

"Oke Guys, makanan kalian sudah selesai?" tanya Remus.

"Sudah," kata James, Sirius, dan Peter bersamaan. Tampaknya aku saja yang belum menghabiskan makananku—walaupun sisa sedikit.

"Tidak ingin tambah?" tanya Remus.

"Memangnya masih ada sisa?" tanya Peter. "Kalau ada aku mau, nih."

"Sudah tidak ada," kata James.

Remus pun mengacungkan sendoknya, diikuti oleh Sirius, James, dan Peter. Kebiasaan mereka setelah makan memang seperti itu, entah apa maksudnya.

"Ayo bergabung, Harry!" ajak Sirius.

Harry pun berdiri di atas meja makan dan mengacungkan sendok kecil merah-nya. "Ayoo!"

"Ayo ikut, Lil?" ajak Remus sambil menatapku ramah.

"Supmu tidak habis sih," kata Sirius. "Tapi paling tidak kan sisa sedikit…"

Aku tersenyum, lalu ikut bergabung dengan mereka berlima—tambah Harry.

.

.

"_All for one, one for all_!"

-ooo-

**FIN**

**Oke ide gaje, tulisan gak maksimal, garing, dan sebagainya. Saya tahu dan mengerti. Saya tidak keberatan dapat flame di fic ini -_- Kalimat "Sahabat adalah seseorang yang menyayangimu seperti ibumu, mengkhawatirkanmu seperti ayahmu, bicara dan mengerti dirimu seperti saudara perempuanmu, dan—tentu saja—berkelahi dengan dirimu seperti saudara laki-lakimu," saya dapat di Tumblr dan saya terjemahkan ditambah sana-sini supaya lebih pas dengan fic ini. **

**Maaf fic lain (multi-chap) belum bisa saya selesaikan karena saya sedang buntu-_- maaf sekali… but thanks for reading and reviewing :D *kalau ngebaca dan ngereview***

**Mind to RnR? Please ;;) hihi.. **

**-Rani**

**-7 May 2013, 17:13**


End file.
